thank you, next
by mysolftletters
Summary: Ino da un recorrido por todos los amores de su vida. "Estoy tan jodidamente agradecida de mi ex."
1. Intro

Crecimos en la vida soñando con el amor, suspirando ante las historias de príncipes y princesas, o con un héroe caballero y atractivo. Tenemos idealizado a la persona que queremos amar, y sin notarlo, lo volvemos consumo puro. Y en ello también nos incluimos en este mercado, buscando tener todo lo que el mundo parece adorar, volviéndonos atractivos. Sin embargo, al momento de experimentarlo notamos que no es tan fácil y simplón como te lo presentaron durante toda la vida, y que te trae más que solo felicidad.

En el amor sientes y aprendes, como también en el desamor. Así que, tengo que decir, gracias a mi ex.

 _Estoy tan jodidamente agradecida de mi ex._


	2. Capítulo I: Kiba

Crecí con la idea de ser la más linda, la más señorita, y sin entenderlo bien, la más _mujer_. Ahora puedo ver que solamente alimenté un estereotipo de género, pero ese no es el punto. Entre las vagas ideas que tenía sabía que debía gustar al resto, y una forma de conseguir ello era por medio de la apariencia. Tal como mi familia diría, _ser la rosa más preciosa en el ramo_. Y por comentarios externos lograba ver que mi cometido (ni siquiera sé si era tan mío, después de todo) iba concretándose exitosamente. Pero yo no quería gustarle a todos, es más, solo quería gustarle a uno: Sasuke Uchiha. Él tenía los mismos motivos para gustarme que yo para el resto. Era atractivo físicamente y tenía esa aura que te incitaba a saber más sobre él, y precisamente ese pelinegro no te lo permitía. Sasuke era callado, y no se trataba por timidez, sino por un desinterés de su parte. Todos entendíamos el pasado y presente con el que cargaba el chico y ello era una aparente justificación a esa frialdad abrazándole y su aparente oscuridad. Pero era tonta, y lo que no podía tener se volvía cada vez un deseo más grande.

Y estaba yo, tonta e ingenua intentando obtener la atención de un chico que parecía estar en otro mundo, incluso llegando a perder una amistad por eso mismo. Fue una estupidez. Pero, a pesar de que podría tildar a Sasuke como mi primer amor, esto no se trata de él. En realidad nunca conseguí nada, pese a mis esfuerzos por atraerle, él nunca mostró interés por mí (ni por Sakura) y terminó abandonando la aldea. Pasaron los días, y cuando empecé a notar que él no volvería decidí seguir con mi vida. No es como si en verdad él haya marcado, y si me preguntaran si lo extrañé, la respuesta sería _no,_ porque en el fondo Sasuke solo fue mi platónico primer amor. Y ni siquiera estoy segura si debería llamarlo, porque lo idóneo no involucra nada más que a mí suspirando por un chico lejos de mi alcance. En fin, él pasó y vino mi primer novio, Kiba.

¿Qué teníamos en común? ¿Cómo surgió? En verdad, nada. No es que fuésemos polos opuestos, solo dos personas con caminos distintos. Un día él me comentó que me veía linda y la forma en que lo dijo derritió mi hormonal corazón. Fue dulce y él era un chico lindo, no estaba mal. No era Sasuke Uchiha, pero sí un buen partido. Le devolví el cumplido de vuelta y empezamos a armar conversaciones casuales sin mucho contenido pero sí sonrisas nerviosas y miradas buscando encontrarse. Fue mi primer beso y la primera que tomé la mano de un chico con esas intenciones. Oficializamos probablemente a la semana y no hacíamos demasiado, pues éramos inexpertos y estábamos demasiado emocionados, temiendo excedernos o arruinarlo. Pero éramos completos extraños, después de todo, y tras la sesión de besos se formaba un silencio que ninguno de los dos podía llenar.

Simplemente no existía esa chispa. Aunque claro, en ese momento no lo sabía, o quizás sí y no lo quería admitir. Es decir, ¿quién quiere admitir eso con su primer novio? Digo, con cualquiera ya debe ser bastante triste, pero el primero es especial. Quieres recordarlo como el chico perfecto aunque en realidad fuese un asco. Intentamos alargar las cosas lo mayor posible, y quizá por extender lo que no se debía nacieron peleas estúpidas y sin sentido, de esas que al hacer memoria generan risas y vergüenza por lo ridículas e infantiles que pueden llegar a ser. Probé mostrándole mi mundo, hablándole de las flores y lo importante que son para mi clan y para mí, mientras que él me contaba de su historia con Akamaru y cosas relacionadas a su familia.

Y nada. _La chispa no se encendió._

Por más que fuera bonita y él un chico lindo, no funcionó. No me sentí como la princesa, y él en definitiva no fue mi héroe. Mi corazón se aceleró con su cercanía y sus besos, pero eso fue biológico. Fuera de eso, nada más encendió. Duramos unos fugaces tres meses intentando comprender el amor, y ahora mirándolo en retrospectiva era como ver a niños probarse la ropa de sus papás. _Demasiado para nosotros_.

Terminamos por decisión de ambos e increíblemente para nuestra edad (teníamos 14) fue maduro. No hubo enojo ni rencor y tampoco fue incómodo el encontrarnos en alguna parte. Es más, diría que conocí mejor a Kiba como amigo que como novio, y que incluso fue divertido el poder bromear sobre lo inexpertos e inocentes que éramos para esa época años después.

Pero, por sobre eso, aprendí algo más. Dejé de querer ser como las princesas de los cuentos o una damisela en peligro, porque comprendí que después del beso no hay nada más. Y que por más guapo o encantador que pueda ser este príncipe o héroe, si no hay algo más no será amor. Y no es que Kiba haya sido un chico vacío en ese momento ni nada por el estilo, sino que nuestro problema fue haberse juntado por los motivos incorrectos. Puedo ser la chica más linda de todas, pero si estoy vacía por dentro, mi vida también lo estará. Y en realidad no estaré viviendo una historia de amor, sino que solo besos y ya. Y eso te lo puede dar cualquiera, pero amor no.

Kiba, por ser mi primer amor y enseñarme que este sentimiento es más que solo un beso, gracias. _Siguiente._


	3. Capítulo II: Shino

El tiempo corrió, y pasé de ser esa chica de catorce, chillona e inmadura, a una adolescente de 16 jugando a ser una mujer. Y lo digo porque más allá de tener un cuerpo desarrollado y buena figura, no tenía nada de mujer. La ropa de mis padres seguía quedándome grande, aunque no me gustara admitirlo. Y precisamente por ello terminé en un lío, y también con nuevo novio.

Se llamaba Kankuro y sus labios eran dulces mientras que sus brazos fuertes, y cuando estábamos cara a cara me acunaba en su pecho. Lo conocí en un bar, y aunque no debí darle mi número a un desconocido (ni siquiera debería haber estado en un bar) sabía como conquistar a una chica, o más bien, atraparlas. Susurraba halagos en mi oído y sujetaba mi cintura sin que me diese cuenta, y de un instante al otro él estaba besándome.

Era todo un seductor, pero un imbécil.

Él ya no era mi primer amor, ni yo el de él. Sinceramente, creo que no me amó. Y es que, Kankuro mostraba interés por mí y actuaba como el chico perfecto hasta que sacaba a la luz sus verdaderas intenciones.

Un día fue a visitarme a la florería. Estaba sola y emocionada por ese detalle, por lo que cerré el negocio y nos fuimos a mi casa. Durante el trayecto planeé que viéramos una película, nos besáramos y abrazarnos. Partió así, mas las cosas se pusieron un tanto raras cuando una de sus manos se posó en mi muslo y subió.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—le susurré, sonando un tanto alterada. Mi rostro había enrojecido y me sentía congelada. Él me miró de manera juguetona y rió, pero a mí no me pareció gracioso en lo absoluto.

—Por favor, Ino, como si no supieras—me hizo sentir una tonta con sus palabras, y aún así pensé en responder algo, pero tapó mi boca con su mano. Empezó a depositar besos en mi cuello y su mano siguió.

Lo golpeé y empujé. Un montón de pensamientos pasaron por mi mente en ese momento. Estaba con alguien que definitivamente no me conocía, aunque no tenía excusa, yo tampoco a él, aparentemente. Ahora me genera enojo, pero en ese instante la tristeza y decepción me invadieron. Kankuro tenía perfectamente claras sus intenciones.

—Tienes que irte—pronuncié, intentando mantener un tono firme. No quería que mis emociones me consumiesen frente a él. Apretaba sus puños con fuerza y me miraba con el ceño fruncido, notablemente enfurecido. Joder, quién mierda era él. Se levantó y caminó hacia la salida, no sin antes voltearse y darme una severa vista.

—Un consejo: no te hagas la santa con otro. No te queda—no sé cómo pudo, pero su rostro cambió por uno malicioso y me guiñó un ojo, buscando hacer sus palabras aún más dolorosas. Dejó la casa y yo quedé ahí, pasmada y con todavía más pensamientos corriendo por mi mente. En ello, buscando culpables. ¿A caso le habré dado alguna señal? ¿Habré sido yo? Pero, no. Nunca accedí a nada, e incluso si él percibió algo, no puede seguir si es que yo no lo quiero.

Me levanté, decidida. Lo iba a denunciar. No obstante, las cosas no resultaron como quería, en parte.

—¿Así que el sujeto se trataría de su pareja, y justo después del ataque tuvieron una pelea y terminaron?—fue la primera respuesta que obtuve ante mi historia. Miré fijo al sujeto al que le tocó atenderme, probando transmitir la indignación que estaba sufriendo en ese momento. En el rostro adverso había una expresión que mezclaba la seriedad y el cansancio, y obviamente, su incredibilidad.—¿Entiendes cómo suena todo, no?

Guardé silencio, intentando (otra vez) controlar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Usted entiende lo que le estoy diciendo? Me acosó—reiteré, sintiendo mi rostro arder. Me sentía inventando una mentira, y es que la mirada y forma en la que me trataba me hacía sentir culpable. Como si yo hubiese ocasionado todo y no hubiese nada que declarar.

—Cariño—lo dijo en un tono lejos de cálido, más bien harto—él es, o era, tu pareja, no un desconocido. Él no te acorraló en un callejón ni te drogó. Como pareja tenían cercanía y probablemente qué cosas hacían. No vengas a decir que pasó una barrera, porque probablemente no existía ninguna. No me hagas perder mi tiempo y ahórratelo, no voy a dejar nada escrito. Y si ahora me quieres denunciar, adelante. Veamos qué tal te va.

Con el rostro rojo y altas ganas de llorar abandoné el recinto para sentarme en la banca más cercana que vi. Tapé mi rostro con mis manos e intenté calmarme, y ojalá olvidar todo lo ocurrido.

—Ino.

Me volteé aún sin destapar mi rostro del todo. Era Shino. Terminé de todas formas mostrándome, pues su presencia me confundió y olvidé por ese instante todo lo anterior sucedido.

—¿Shino? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Escuché todo—me confesó, sin siquiera mirarme. Es más, llevaba sus típicas gafas que solo lograban confundirme más. No podía apreciar casi nada de él, y por eso mismo el chico resultaba un misterio.—Es una mierda decir que porque es tu novio no pueda hacerte daño. Es como si un amigo me acuchillara y abogara a eso para defenderse. El que sea cercano a mí no justifica nada, es más, lo vuelve incluso más doloroso. No te sientas mal porque esa persona haya creído algo distinto, y es una mierda que una autoridad piense de esa forma, pero creo que sería peor si tú terminas creyéndole. No hiciste nada malo, Ino. Tú único error fue confiar en él, pero nadie puede culparte de eso, ni siquiera tú misma. Defendiste tu integridad, no lo olvides. Y nadie tiene derecho a sobrepasar eso.

Dicho todo él se levantó, se despidió y desapareció de mi vista. No tengo idea cómo escuchó todo lo sucedido, pero yo sí sé sobre sus palabras. Es más, no puedo olvidarlas.

Kankuro era mi novio, pero para mí, Shino fue mi amor en ese momento. Me hizo latir el corazón más que Kiba y Kankuro, incluso Sasuke. Y a pesar de que no me enamoré de él, quedé profundamente encantada con este chico que ya no era tan misterioso.

Kankuro, no quiero agradecerte, pero de alguna forma tus daños contribuyeron a que aprendiera, así que lo haré. Gracias.

Shino, por dejarme en claro que mi integridad iba ante todo y que no hay excusa ni justificación alguna ante ello, gracias. _Siguiente._

* * *

 **¡Hola! Les cuento que después de cada capítulo voy a responder a todos los reviews nuevos que tenga, independiente del capítulo en el que hayan sido dejados. Así que, prácticamente replico el mensaje que me pusieron y escribo al lado como respuesta. Bueno, personalmente todos me hicieron muy feliz al leerlos, por los que sí o sí tengo que mostrarles mi gratitud. Aquí va:**

 **-Proxy57:** **Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Me encanto! Continúa.** Muchísimas gracias, eso haré. 3

 **-RocioFri: Buen inicio... yo nunca me he sentido mal por mi ex, en su momento me hicieron la persona más feliz xD así que también puedo estar agradecida con ellos,jaja. Qué gusto encontrar una nueva historia, escribes muy bien.** Gracias, pues sí, es una forma de verlo, como también lo es el no estar muy feliz¿? Al menos en la historia quiero plasmar el sacar lo mejor, tanto de lo bueno como de lo malo y aprender de ello, como el camino de crecimiento de Ino. Ayy, muchísimas gracias. 3

 **-RocioFri: Me fascina! Me encanta como narras, es la primera vez que leo algo tuyo y me dejas muy satisfecha. Ino es mi personaje favorito y la shippeo con todo mundo, jajaja. Espero el siguiente.** Me alegra que te guste, voy a seguir progresando para que sea todavía mejor. La mía también, y hago exactamente lo mismo, adjrk, y el siguiente viene pronto. Mi idea es actualizar diario, así que vas a tener harto material. 3

 **\- a: Esto es hermoso. Siempre vi a Ino como la primera descripción que haces. Queriendo ser la más bonita, la másseñorita'', algo obcesionada con Sasuke al punto de dejar de lado a cualquiera por él. Pero nunca se sabe que hay dentro en verdad. Ino es uno de mis personajes favoritos. por su personalidad y la forma que se comporta, nadie imaginaria que pie saber de una forma más profunda. Ame esa parte de no querer admitir que no había esa chispa o or ser su primer novio. Es la primera vez y no sabes que debe pasar o como sentirte y todo es confuso. Me agrada que hayan terminado de una forma madura para su edad. Kiba no hizo nada mal y no había porque guardar rencor tampoco. Espero al siguiente ex y la historia que este lleva. Besos.** Muchísimas gracias, y sí, yo también, y me encanta porque siento que a través de Ino puedo lidiar con tantos prejuicios y estereotipos existentes respecto a personalidades así. Amo a Ino y sé que es mucho más que solo una niña bonita, y como dije, quiero mostrarlo y de paso hacer una crítica a todo lo otro. Ayy, gracias adjrk. Sí, esa parte también me causo gusto porque se sintió muy real, y ese es uno de los puntos de la historias. Kiba es un buen chico, adrjtk. Y ya viene, ah. 3

 **-Inochan-Uchiha: Sinceramente... Oh, Dios ... al principio pensé que ser una historia más basada en una canción, pero sin duda ha sido de lo mejor, me encanto. absolutamente TODO realmente captas el sentido de la canción, y como lo narras y esa conclusión final derritió mi corazón... de verdad que está genial, y deseo que continúes! Muy buen trabajo! gracias, el siguiente.** **el siguiente cap XD** O sea, el título es por la canción, pero también intenta abarcar todo lo que la canción quiere decir, y es a través de Ino, aunque no van a haber escenas de mean girls ni nada así¿? adrjk Muchas gracias, y sí, ADJKRL, ya viene. 3

 **Muchísimas gracias por esto, seguiré dándoles siempre un buen contenido. ¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	4. Capítulo III: Rock Lee

No le conté a nadie lo ocurrido con Kankuro. No era que tuviese vergüenza de ello, sino que quería superarlo y quería hacer honor a las palabras de Shino llevándolas a acciones. Iba a respetarme y admirarme a mi misma, sin permitir que nadie pasase por sobre mí. Pasaron los meses y me dio un desencanto con el amor. Una parte de mí sentía que no lo necesitaba, y es que estaba tan conforme con mi vida que enamorarme de alguien no parecía ser nada más que un mal plan. Sakura y yo habíamos vuelto a ser buenas amigas y me juntaba frecuentemente con Chouji y Shikamaru, y también asistía con cierta frecuencia a fiestas. Física y mentalmente me sentía en paz conmigo misma, y vivía un cuento de hadas un tanto distinto a lo conocido, pero aún así perfecto para mí. Y no es que las cosas se hayan arruinado, pero un acontecimiento cambió las cosas.

Era un viernes en la noche, estábamos reunidos en una fiesta que Hinata dio en su casa y ya estaba abandonando el lugar para volver a mi casa. Recién había cerrado la puerta de entrada cuando escuché sollozos que no parecían lejanos. Intenté buscar a la persona de la cual provenían, y lo pillé. Era Rock Lee y tapaba su rostro con sus manos mientras, notoriamente, lloraba. Inevitablemente me vi tiempo atrás, con Shino diciendo palabras confortables hacía mí. Era como si de alguna forma el destino me haya puesto ahí. Sin dudarlo me senté al lado suyo y, difiriendo un poco de la forma en la que actuó Shino, le llamé suave por su nombre. No es que Shino no haya sido bueno, pues sí lo fue y mucho, solo que quería hacerlo a mi manera.

Él me vio y se avergonzó, pidiéndome por favor que le dejase solo. Insistí sin llegar a molestarle y el accedió a contarme lo que ocurría. Me narró los miedos que corrían por su cabeza y le torturaban y tuve la oportunidad de apreciar lo pura y buena que es el alma de Lee. Él en sí. Siempre me había parecido un chico parecido a Naruto (chillón y escandaloso) pero ahora podía contemplar su lado sensible, y así comprender lo realmente bueno que era. Le di palabras de apoyo y unos cuantos cariños, quería transmitirle que por más oscura que se vea cualquier situación, no es el fin del mundo. Me marché cuando lo sentí mejor, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Había podido ayudar a alguien y a su vez descubrir lo buena persona que era.

Tres días después Rock Lee se paseó por mi hogar, apareciendo con rosas compradas en la florería de mi familia. Fue a mostrar su agradecimiento y se me hizo adorable. En verdad, él lucía radiante ese día, y había cierto brillo en sus ojos que me gustó. Me pidió salir y acepté sin realmente pensarlo bien. Pasamos la tarde juntos y fue divertido, luego fue a dejarme de nuevo en mi casa y al momento de despedirse me besó. _Le correspondí._

El volvió, día tras día. Y se sentía bien, otra vez, él era lindo y definitivamente un buen sujeto. Sus brazos eran cálidos y sus palabras dulces, sin estar cargadas de segundas intenciones. Nuestras conversaciones eran naturales, conectábamos y estaba esa chispa. Pero los problemas volvieron y él llegaba todo vulnerable a buscar apoyo en mí. Obviamente yo se lo entregaba de vuelta y tras eso decía cosas intensas. _Que me amaba, que era la mujer de su vida, que era la única._ Y era lindo, pero extraño. A pesar de que había dicho esos _te amo_ de forma precipitada en el pasado era una niña y experimentaba el amor por primera vez. No tenía idea de lo que hacía. Ahora tenía 17 y era consciente a cerca de lo que decía y hacía, tal cual como debería ser Rock Lee. Y es que, también, no entendía de donde aparecía tal profundidad. Es decir, no podía justificar por qué él estaba sintiendo tanto, y no era para nada que actuase de forma fría, solo que toda su relación era verdaderamente reciente y aún se sentía dando los primeros pasos. No tenía sentido, inclusive si esa era su primera relación.

Hasta que las cosas calzaron. _Él no me amaba, me necesitaba._ Rock Lee solamente sintió interés por mí cuando estuve para él, y más que ofenderme, me preocupaba. Porque corría a mis brazos y soltaba palabras hermosas pero que no eran sinceras. Él no estaba enamorado de mí, estaba agradecido, y probablemente, enganchado. Y sabía que eso era nada más que una bomba en cuenta regresiva, porque aquello no podía terminar para ninguno de los dos.

A la mañana siguiente saqué una de las rosas y me aparecí de su casa, con el resto de su ramo. Salimos a caminar por un parque y cuando me intentó besar lo tuve que detener, a pesar de que no quería. Debía admitir que estaba un poco ilusionada, pero no podía permitirme que las cosas fueran así. No era la manera.

—Lo siento, no puedo—me excusé, sonriéndole con cierta tristeza. No me gustaba hacer esto.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó, sin comprender. Y tan solo su confusión me causó una ternura, como también ganas de besarlo. Él era tan lindo, pero no podía ser mío. No así.

—No creo que esto vaya bien—confesé, inhalando aire profundamente antes de seguir. Era duro admitirlo frente a él.—Tú no me amas, ni soy la mujer de tu vida. Estás agradecido de mí, y puede que te guste, pero no me amas.

Empezó a temblar.

—¿Es por mis problemas, verdad?

—No, Lee. Es porque tus sentimientos por mí no son sinceros, y eres tan dulce, tan buen chico, pero no estás amándome y no puedo permitirte seguir así, porque terminará mal para ambos y ninguno de nosotros merece algo así. Debes estar con alguien porque tu corazón lo diga, y no porque te sientes agradecido hacía mí. No me puedo hacer esto, y tú tampoco deberías hacértelo.

Él bajó la cabeza y asintió. Le entregué el ramo y le levanté el rostro, depositándole un beso en su mejilla y despidiéndome, volviendo a casa sin el chico que creía perfecto.

Había aprendido que un buen chico era más que las típicas características que asociamos por un príncipe, y por eso mismo Rock Lee era perfecto para mí. _Él era ese algo más._ Pero Shino me había hablado de respeto, y yo no podía permitirme tenerlo si estaba pisoteando quien era.

Rock Lee, gracias por ser ese chico que vale oro. Aprendí que por más perfecto que pareciera nuestra relación, si no se daba de la forma correcta no iba a terminar bien. Y por más que doliera, había que soltarlo. _Gracias, siguiente._

* * *

 **¡Hola! Es momento de responder a los reviews.**

 **-Proxy57: ¡Wou! ¡En serio me gustó mucho! Ame como plasma a Ino y su personalidad es muy satisfactoria, este capítulo me hizo reflexionar mucho, aunque en mi vida jamás he tenido un novio, da a entender que no debemos dejarnos de alguien a quien no le importamos bien. Shino lo ame y me dio una sonrisa al escucharlo decir esas palabras tan sabías y con eso hiciste que el capítulo termina más genial de lo que esperaba. Continúa** Gracias, precisamente puse esa situación para causar reflexión y crítica, es como que uno va creciendo y notando cosas a la par con Ino. Es una situación complicada, y lamentablemente más común de lo que debiera, por lo que merecía un espacio. Yo igual lo amé, y merecía su momento de brillar. Muchísimas gracias, eso haré. 3

 **-Inochan-Uchiha: Cuando leí que el nombre de Shino aparecía, no sabría que vendría implicado en ello, pero, no fue una pareja románticamente hablando aun así me encanto como él tuvo tanto poder de palabra. Lo bueno de todo es que Ino va creciendo y aprendiendo. Menos mal que Kankuro no se sobrepasó más, con más abuso que allí si me dejaría mal sabor de boca, aun así pobre Ino. Buen cap.** Shino es un misterio, adrjtk. Me parecía muy adecuado colocar una situación así, porque no solo aprendes cosas de tus parejas¿? y que incluso un amigo o conocido puede tener el mismo o más impacto, ya sabes. Lo sé, lo hice como el chico sabio que sé que es. Lo sé, pobre Ino, y pobre toda aquella chica que haya que tenido que pasar lo mismo, tanto ser acosada o juzgada de esa forma. Gracias. 3

 **-RocioFri: Yo me pregunto si más adelante habrá un capítulo dedicado a Sasuke... O sea, Ino ya dejó bien clarito que le gustaba de niña... y la forma de narrar da a entender que posiblemente Sasuke no reaparezca en su vida... pero todo puede pasar, no? Sinceramente espero que haya tenido un amorío con Sasuke... (soy fanática a morir del SasuIno), jaja pero vamos cómo avanza la historia. Este capítulo muestra dos vertientes... creo que muchas hemos sentido un aprecio infinito hacia un amigo que estaba en el momento correcto y con las palabras correctas, yo sí lo sentí, y es un sentimiento muy bello. Por otra parte... que se joda Kankuro XD Me da gusto que que decidas actualizar diario ;) me encantará leerte.** Pues, te cuento que sí, tengo algo planeado para Sasuke y reaparecerá, pero no diré más, mucho spoiler¿? Lo es, y se da mucho, y quería mostrar que no solo tus parejas tienen ese impacto en la vida. ADRKL sí, que se joda. Aw, gracias. 3

 **¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	5. Capítulo IV: Naruto

Tras Lee tocó la costumbre: seguir, convencerme que de alguna forma mi vida estaba mejor ahora y sufrir un inevitable desencanto con el amor. Solamente estaba sintiendo demasiado, pero en ese momento no parecía así: era el fin del mundo. Porque sinceramente mi decisión apestaba, y por más que entendiera que había actuado para mejor, no se sentía así. Lee no volvió, haciendo las cosas todavía peor. Aunque yo misma había cortado todo lo que teníamos una pequeña (en realidad no tan pequeña) parte de mí anhelaba que se reapareciera y pudiésemos intentarlo otra vez. _Solo una vez más_ , pero no. No fuimos. Y así pasé triste más tiempo del que creí normal. De repente todos mis fracasos anteriores cayeron junto a este y me reconocí a mi misma como la perdedora más grande del mío. Y notaba que ya estaba cansando a todos con esto, que lucía como una dramática, que poco a poco estaba ahuyentando a la gente, mas no podía evitarlo. Shikamaru, Chouji y Sakura intentaron hacerme entrar en razón múltiples veces, incluso llegué a exasperarlos en más de una ocasión, pero sus esfuerzos no dieron grandes resultados. Hasta que un día, quien menos creía que podía hacer algo por mí, lo hizo.

—He, Ino—me llamó, con ese típico tono suyo un tanto chillón y cargado de energía. Lo miré, inmediatamente sintiéndome exasperada. Naruto Uzumaki, o mejor llamado, el chico que podía sacarme de quicio con tan solo escuchar su voz. Y no me malinterpreten, que lo adoro, pero es demasiado. Le rodé mis ojos y me puse defensiva, como solía tratarlo. Secretamente debía admitir que hacer ello me resultaba divertido, pero nadie debía saber que en realidad sí me agradaba Naruto.

—Qué pasa, Naruto—soné harta, tal como deseaba hacerlo. Me observaba luciendo entre decidido y enojado. Conociéndolo, iba a apuntarme con un dedo y gritar lo que pensaba, pareciendo una caricatura.

—¿Quieres dejar de ser una nena llorona, por favor?—ese _por favor_ estuvo lejos de ser literal. Sus palabras estaban cargadas de demanda y hastío, lo cual me irritó. ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarme? Y sinceramente, aún lo pienso así. ¿Cómo podía haberme tratado de esa forma, siendo que entre nosotros no existía confianza más allá de esta extraña comunicación que manteníamos? Definitivamente Naruto estaba (y está) un poco loco.

—¿Y tú quién eres para decirme eso?—ahí sí estaba en modo defensa, dejando entrever el enojo que me provocaban sus dichos. Ni siquiera la gente más cercana a mí me había hablado con ese tono, y no era porque fuesen compasivos ni nada parecido. Simplemente el hacerlo así es de imbéciles.—Y ni siquiera entiendo por qué eres tú el que lo dice. No es como si te afectara lo que hago con mi vida o cómo me siento.

—La verdad es que nos tienes hartos a todos, aunque no lo notes, quizá porque no dejas de pensar en ti misma y "tu dolor"—hizo comillas en el último par de palabras, y aún al recordar puedo sentir el ardor que me provocó. Sentía que toda la ira e indignación me iban a consumir en ese momento.

—Lamento hartarte a ti y al resto, pero no esto—me detuve un momento, intentando formular mis palabras de la forma más suave posible.—Sobre ese "dolor" no tienes idea, y hablas como si me conocieras tanto. No estoy llorando por un chico, Naruto, estoy haciéndolo por mí misma y porque todo duele un infierno, porque me siento como una perdedora. Pero se me pasa un poco con imbéciles como tú que vienen a mí y opinan a cerca de mi vida como si me conocieran del todo, incluso exigiéndome algo. Déjame resumirlo: no sabes una mierda de mí, así que no vengas a hablar.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y completamente ida de mí me enfureció que él haya tartado tanto en responder. Ni siquiera sabía por qué, cuando obtener silencio de parte de alguien como él era una bendición.

—¿Estás enojada?— _¿este es imbécil o qué?_

—Sí, Naruto. ¡Sí lo estoy!

—Entonces demuéstralo. Ven, golpéame—me quedé confusa, realmente extrañada. Y es que me estaba pidiendo que lo golpeara, lo cual incluso para un raro como Naruto Uzumaki no era algo normal.—Vamos, Ino, hazlo.

Una parte de mí finalmente se decidió a hacerlo, pues uno no tiene siempre la oportunidad de golpear gratuitamente a ese chico. En mi mente aparecieron Lee y Kankuro, logrando incrementan la furia que reinaba en mi cuerpo y terminé haciéndolo. Pronto el rubio recibió puñetazos y patadas constantemente y no fui consciente a cerca de la intensidad que colocaba a cada golpe hasta que lo vi en el suelo. Había reaccionado y estaba a punto de disculparme cuando él habló.

—Vaya, me derribaste. Creo que ya no eres tan perdedora.

Por alguna razón _le sonreí._

—Me dejaste hacerlo, no pusiste resistencia.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

 _Obviamente lo hice. Volví a sonreír._

* * *

Después de aquella extraña terapia curativa que el Uzumaki había aplicado me sentía mucho, y es que si hubiese sabido que golpear a Naruto curaría todos mis problemas lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo atrás. Seguí pensando que él era un imbécil, pero uno que podía tolerar. Y con el cual eventualmente empecé a pasar el rato, pero no de la forma en la que parece, _creo._ De todas formas recibía bromas al respecto de todos mis amigos y me preguntaban cómo era que había dejado de llamarlo un imbécil. Y sinceramente, aún lo llamaba así, solo que _él estaba bastante bien para ser un imbécil, ¿no?_

Llegó el verano y nuestra complicidad empezó a mostrarse por las calles, en restaurantes, en el bosque, en la playa, y cualquier sitio que nos pareciese bueno para pasar el rato. _Naruto se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, momentáneamente._ Un día caminábamos tranquilamente por las calles, cada uno con un helado en nuestras manos y con una conversación distrayéndonos de todo, tal cual era siempre. Sin siquiera poder alertarme, nos pillamos a Rock Lee. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde todo lo ocurrido. En mis tiempos de sufrimiento creía que posar mis ojos en los suyos iba a ser demasiado y no podría soportarlo, pero en ese momento simplemente no sucedió nada. Ninguna chispa se encendió, ni el corazón se me aceleró. _Lo había superado._

—Oye—habían pasado horas desde el encuentro y terminamos en su patio, contemplando el cielo en la noche. Habíamos logrado un cómodo silencio hasta que él pronunció esas palabras.—¿Estás bien? Ya sabes, por ver a Lee.

—Pero que delicado, ¿este eres tú, verdad? ¿no enviaste a tu clon agradable que usas para ligar, verdad?—bromeé, mirándole maliciosa y causando que me devolviese la misma mirada, y pronto me tenía expectante a su respuesta. Cada vez que hablábamos era así, y se sentía bien. Nunca había hablado con alguien de la forma en la que lo hago con Naruto, y era simplemente genial.—Estoy bien, lo prometo. Es más, fue... decepcionante. No lo sé, creía que cuando lo volviese a ver iba a sentir algo, ¿sabes? Y no pasó nada. Creo que ya lo olvidé.

—¿Puedes olvidar a alguien?—preguntó, sonando neutral, sin dejarme ver ninguna pizca de broma en sus palabras. Y ahí estaba, esa otra parte de él que dejaba de ser chillona y llena de energía. Aparecía ese chico que tenía mucho que decir sobre la vida, y no paraba de sorprenderme y agradarme.

—No, es tu pasado—inevitablemente otros acontecimientos vinieron a mi mente, y entre ellos Kankuro. Guardé un momento de silencio, decidiendo entre contarle o seguir manteniendo esa experiencia como secreto. Y llegué a una decisión.—Hubo un chico en mi vida, Kankuro. Él era mayor y no lo conocí en las mejores circunstancias, y ahora que lo pienso sé que era predecible, pero tenía 16 y estaba un poco ilusionada, ya sabes, él hacía todas las cosas que una chica quiere. Entonces él mostró sus verdaderas intenciones y fue una mierda, me sentí como una tonta. Y luego Lee siendo perfecto pero estando de todas formas mal... sé que suena exagerado, pero me sentí como la chica que nunca puede ser amada ni feliz. Y te cuento esto porque a pesar de haberlos superado ellos están en mi historia y aún me hacen pensar que no lo puedo conseguir. No los olvidas, Naruto. No puedes. Tienen un impacto en tu vida y en cualquier momento ese peso cae sobre tus hombros y te arruina.

—Ino...—me miró fijo, y nunca me sentí más avergonzada. No es que no estuviese acostumbrada a sus orbes, es solo que tras decir todo eso me sentía de alguna manera desnuda y expuesta, había una parte en mí que gritaba que me tapase o escondiese. Pero no lo hice, y en su lugar me quedé, esperando a lo que tenía para decir.—Podrías tener a quien quisieras.

 _Me sonrojé._

—Pero ser bonita no me asegura amor, solo atención—confesé, recordando cuando había descubierto que el amor iba más allá de las apariencias.

—¿Y quién llamó bonita?—me reclamó, sonriendo de la manera cálida en la que solo él podía hacerlo. Reí y lo golpeé.

—Eres un imbécil—le dije, con cariño.—Pero para ser uno estás bien. Bastante bien...

 _Él solo siguió sonriendo._

—Ino, hay más amor del que piensas, y hay más que solo amor—murmuró, y recuerdo esto perfectamente: la forma en que su mano acarició su rostro y como sus ojos eran más poderosos que el cielo mismo. Y por supuesto, la forma en que sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos e hicieron _magia._

* * *

— _No necesitas estar enamorada de alguien todo el tiempo. El amor va y viene, pero si lo intentas controlar perderá su magia. Solo besa a quien te parezca atractivo y busca un cuerpo cálido de vez en cuando, sin que tenga que significar nada más que eso. Vive, Ino, y si quieres, puedes hacerlo conmigo._

Mi primera vez fue con él, y a pesar de que no fue lo más romántico del mundo, sin pétalos y rosas, una dulce fragancia o una cama en forma de corazón, fue perfecto. Existía deseo y confianza, como también la seguridad de que nada iba a pasarme entre sus brazos, y así fue. _Fue perfecto._ Naruto fue mi compañero de besos y caricias todo ese verano, pero más allá de eso, fue un amigo que me logró abrir los ojos y mostrarme que hay más allá de lo que conozco, y que hay una forma más relajada de disfrutar la vida sin sufrimiento alguno.

Naruto, por haber estado ahí y haberme acompañado en uno de los momentos más importantes, _gracias._ Aprendí que siempre hay más, y que tal cual el amor, hay que dejarse ser libre y disfrutar de muchísimo más que solo eso. Ahora sí, _siguiente._

* * *

 **¡Holis! Momento de los reviews.**

 **-RocioFri: Otro gran capítulo! Nunca imaginé a Lee y a Ino juntos, jaja, pero fue muy entretenido leerlos. Creo que sí, tal vez Lee no es el hombre guapísimo por el cual todas morimos, pero tiene un alma muy pura y muy sensible. Sería el novio perfecto, el fiel, el cariñoso y detallista, sería todo lo que alguien podría buscar, y me da gusto que Ino haya notado esa parte de él. Espero el siguiente ;) ¡** Gracias! Agradezco que te entretuviera, porque en verdad después releí el capítulo y quedé muy disconforme con todo lo que escribí, pero al menos a alguien le gustó ; ; Bueno, en realidad no quería apuntar a eso, pero es muy lindo que rescaten eso de Lee, y que Ino lo haga también ya que muestra que ha crecido y puede ver más allá de la apariencia de una persona. Aquí viene, ah ajdrk.

 **-Proxy57: El capítulo estuvo fantástico. Me gustó como Ino superó lo de Kankuro, y me sorprendí de haber visto a Rock Lee como pareja de Ino pero aún así lo ame, Rock es uno de mis personajes favoritos y el como lo describes me hizo sonreir, pero al final su ruptura me dolió pero era lo mejor si ellos seguían así hiban a sufrir mucho, el como Ino renuncio a su príncipe para que el fuera feliz en realidad es una de mis partes favoritas del cap.** Nadie esperaba a Rock Lee, lo sé ADJRKL pero quedó lindo, y me alegra que te gustara, pero sí, la ruptura dolió pero también refleja cierta madurez para tomar esa decisión, me alegra que hayas visto eso.

 **¡Nos vemos pronto, saludos!**


	6. Capítulo V: Sasuke (pt1)

Empecé a contemplar la vida de una forma distinta y podría decir que las cosas se volvieron más divertidas. Dejé de tomar todos estos sentimientos tan a pecho y realicé cosas que nunca creí. Se formó un grupo grande con todos los chicos de nuestra misma edad y pronto nos encontramos encaminándonos a diversas aventuras todos juntos. La vida estaba llena de colores y acontecimientos hasta que cierta noticia llegó a Konoha.

 _Itachi Uchiha había muerto._

Todos conocíamos a Itachi como el hermano igual de atractivo de Sasuke que resultó ser un loco y causó una de las tragedias más oscuras de todo el pueblo. Él era básicamente la persona causante de todos los problemas y traumas de Sasuke, y sobretodo, quien le había arruinado la vida. Por eso lo que vino fue una sorpresa todavía más grande para todos: Sasuke Uchiha volvía a Konoha para enterrar a su hermano. Ni yo, ni Sakura ni ninguna de las personas que lo habían conocido sabían cómo reaccionar a eso, y se puso peor cuando él se apareció por la florería. Él y su tío Madara, quien era un sujeto bastante extraño, habían contratado nuestro negocio para decorar la ceremonia de despedida, y bueno, su tumba. _Y entonces lo volví a ver._ Tras todo lo que aprendí durante estos años había llegado a la conclusión que el intenso enamoramiento que tuve en Sasuke no era nada más que una fijación superficial de mi parte, por lo que no entendí porque al verlo removió todo mi ser de esa manera. Y es que no tenía sentido volver a caer por él, quien en ese momento era un completo desconocido para mí, porque sí, era Sasuke Uchiha, pero no tenía idea qué había sido de él por muchos años y luego ahí estaba, en frente mío, hecho ya todo un hombre.

Hablar sobre él se había vuelto algo frecuente entre todos, y es que no todos los días reaparece alguien con tanta popularidad como él. Mientras que algunas chicas solo suspiraban por lo guapo que eran, las que habíamos tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo antes nos encontrábamos demasiado preocupadas para emitir comentario, y los chicos solo repetían que había que mantener distancia, _que era un fenómeno._ Pero eso me apenaba, y por más tonta que sonase preocupándome por alguien que durante muchos años no dio nada por mí, él estaba pasando por un momento difícil y todo el tiempo parecía estar triste, inclusive cuando aún vivía aquí. Y solamente me recordaba a mí sintiéndome mal y teniendo a personas que estaban dispuestas a ayudarme. Quería hacer lo mismo por él, independiente de todo. Y así me hallé preguntándole cómo se sentía, llevando comida de vez en cuando a su nuevo hogar y siempre siendo lo más cálida y amable como él. Y no sabía si esas acciones estaban ocasionando algo o simplemente Sasuke había cambiado, pero empezó a responder a cada uno de mis detalles y finalmente terminó abriéndose a mí, contando poco a poco todos los pensamientos que le rondaban. E inevitablemente una parte de mí se emocionó por ello, pues la pequeña niña enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha estaba cumpliendo su cometido: recibir atención de él.

—Creo que debemos volver a ser enemigas otra vez—me sugirió un día Sakura mientras almorzábamos juntas. La miré confusa, pues no captaba la broma.—Ya sabes, ahora que Sasuke está de vuelta—se vio obligada a explicarse, mas siguió con el mismo tono juguetón. Ambas reímos.

—¿No te hace sentir nostálgica el volverlo a ver?—le pregunté después de superar lo anterior. La verdad era que él estaba volviendo a llenar mi cabeza, tal cual lo hacía cuando era una niña. Tenía curiosidad acerca de sí era la única así.

—Sinceramente, sí—admitió, mas no en el tono que esperaría.—Pero, ¿sabes qué? Lo veo y por fin puedo sentir lo que todos decían de él, puedo entenderlo. Soy lo suficientemente grande para ver que Sasuke es más que un chico guapo, y que quizás debería mantenerme alejada. Es decir, ya cometí muchas estupideces por él. Como contigo, por ejemplo.

—¿Yo?—cuestioné, sumida en sus palabras. Ella asintió.

—Nos volvimos enemigas por un chico. Perdimos muchos años juntas por una tontería, ¿notas eso? Pudimos haber tenido tantos lindos momentos juntas, y las cosas habrían sido tan distintas.

—Sakura, detente o te voy a besar—bromeé, causando nuevamente risas en ambas. Busqué su mano y posé la mía encima, ahora estando un poco más seria, aunque en verdad lo que sentía era arrepentimiento.—La verdad es que sí, fuimos tontas. Me arrepiento de eso.

Y claro, el momento era muy tierno y todo, hasta que la frentona me lanzó una papita y me hizo reaccionar. _Como la adoraba, y como la extrañé._

* * *

Era el funeral de Itachi y nuestra familia terminó siendo invitada debido a la amabilidad con la que los habíamos atendido. Era un día oscuro y no había mucha gente asistiendo al lugar, lo cual fue un poco deprimente mas predecible. No es como si a muchos les interesase ir a velar a un asesino. Ni siquiera a Sasuke le debió haber interesado, no obstante, en su explicación de porque hacía esto se refería a todos los recuerdos buenos que le quedaban de su hermano, lo cual era demasiado extraño para mí. Es decir, ¿cómo colocas por encima el que te haya comprado un helado a que haya asesinado a tu familia? Pero bueno, en ese momento creía que Sasuke simplemente tenía un alma demasiado buena. Inesperadamente, tras el evento su tío Madara abandonó la ciudad, por lo que Sasuke quedó solo. _Realmente solo._ Entonces él me pidió que le hiciese compañía y mis padres terminaron accediendo a ello, pues sentían pena por él.

Caminamos en silencio a su casa, y cuando estábamos a punto de entrar él se detuvo. Se había puesto a llover, por lo que no supe si lo que mojaba su rostro eran lágrimas o gotas, mas no importó. Me abrazó y revivió a esa niña que soñaba con príncipes y princesas, a la que esperaba un poco de su atención y estaba más que dispuesta a arrastrarse por él. Era como si alguien más haya tomado control de mí y no podía hacer nada evitarlo.

—Te necesito—admitió y escondió su rostro en mi rostro mientras me tomaba con rudeza y enloquecía a todas las mariposas dentro de mí.

 _Y pasó: caí otra vez por él._

* * *

 **¡Hola! Momento de reviews y unos avisos de mi parte.**

 **-Inochan-Uchiha: Todo fue tan bello, me gusta como cambia la temática por cada pareja, si haces que Ino tenga un acercamiento con Itachi, o Deidara o incluso con Kakashi el tema va ser algo más Hot, y adulto. Ufff. Me gusta como Naruto tiene ese toqué de idiota pero masculino, sin duda tiene esa chispa. Gran cap.** Muchísimas gracias, precisamente intento que se aborden distintos temas con cada pareja, porque así es más interesante¿? adjrkt y me da la oportunidad de hablar de muchas cosas que pueden ocurrirle a una mujer, ah. Sí, sería así, ADJRK la verdad no sé qué decir, no tenía a ninguno de ellos considerados para algo, bueno, solo a Itachi pero como ves ya no puedo hacer mucho): A mí igual me gustó Naruto, disfruté mucho escribiendo su capítulo y en mi opinión es el que mejor ha quedado plasmado. ¡Gracias!

- **Proxy57:** **Kya! ¡Me fascinó este capítulo! En serio ya esperaba que saliera Naruto y no me desepcionaste, la trama es de mis favoritas de esta historia lo ame, ese mensaje que Naruto le dio a Ino me fascinó mucho. Continúa** Muchísimas gracias, me alegra haber cumplido tus expectativas, y sí, también es de mis favoritas, adrjk. Eso haré.

 **\- a: Sabias palabras las de Shino. Y tiene sentido que el capitulo lleve por título su nombre. Porque aunque Kankuro fuera su novio en ese momento, no había nada que agradecer ni aprender, solo le dejo una lección . Shino si dejo más huella.** Shino es un buen sujeto, ajdrkt. Lo sé, y me gusta ese detalle, poque Kankuro no merecía para nada un título.

 **\- a:** **Siempre pensé que Rock Lee era un amor. Pero Ino tiene razón, por muy lindo y romántico que sea, si no es, no es. El no la amaba, la necesitaba para sentirse bien, probablemente. Eso terminaría en un tipo de relación dependiente y creo que Ino hizo lo correcto cortando a tiempo y explicandose.** Es un encanto, más lindo adjrk. Lo hizo, y me alegra que hayas captado el mensaje porque siento que ese capítulo quedó mal redacto y fue un tanto confuso, no estoy orgullosa de eso. ; ;

 **\- a: Iba leyendo el inicio y también pensaba lo mismo. ¿que acaso no puede vivir sin sentirse enamorada de alguien? Así que las palabras de Naruto me agradaron. La vida es más que dar o recibir amor. Puedo decir hasta aquí, que Naruto es mi preferido. Pero es obvio que entre ellos sólo había amistad y complicidad, no amor.** ADJKR Ino es así, pero en realidad es algo muy frecuente, muchas vidas giran en torno al amor y a veces se piensa que no hay nada más. Naruto también fue mi preferido, la verdad ADJRK, eso es cierto, pero puede que una amistad sea más interesante que un amor.

 **Bueno, les quería contar que ya tengo los capítulos contados de lo que viene y el final se acerca¿? Y tal que se me ocurrió que podía crear historias alternas sobre algunas parejas, ya sea relatando todo mucho más detallado y con su propio protagonismo, e incluso con un final distinto. Así que me gustaría que me dijesen sobre qué pareja quisieran leer para inspirarme y pensar algo, aunque de momento se me ocurría que Naruto fuese sí o sí, y otra más, pero no les diré porque aún no aparece¿? Adrjtk, bueno, es eso, así que ahora adiós, ¡nos vemos pronto!**


	7. Capítulo VI: Sasuke (pt2)

No entendía bien cómo todo había pasado tan rápido, pero de repente me encontraba en los brazos del chico que desee durante gran parte de mi vida, e inevitablemente había vuelto a ser esa niña soñadora e ingenua, enamorada de una ilusión. Y es que lo era, solo que no quería aceptarlo. Era de nuevo esa principiante en el amor, la que espera que el mundo le entregue rosas, cuando en realidad no había nada más que espinas esperándome. Todos, pero absolutamente todos tras enterarse de mi situación con Sasuke me habían dicho que me alejara con él. En especial Sakura, Naruto, Chouji y Shikamaru. En Naruto y Sakura creí que podían ser celos, pues no debía ser la única que se sentía como una niña otra vez, pero estaba lejos de acertar. De hecho, fui una tonta total. Aún recuerdo las palabras de Shikamaru.

—Él es problemático.

—Pero tú crees que todos son problemáticos.

—Y lo son, pero él realmente lo es, Ino. Quizás nunca lo pudiste ver, estabas muy enamorada de él, pero había algo más allá de Sasuke que ha nosotros nunca nos gustó. No eran celos ni envidia, era casi miedo. Había algo que no estaba bien con él, y al verlo otra vez... todavía puedo sentirlo. Incluso más.

 _"Sasuke solamente es un chico incomprendido que ha pasado por mucho. Un alma víctima de este mundo cruel"._ Y lo defendí, siempre. Y no saben cómo me dolía.

—¿Sabes? Un día vas a llegar llorando, completamente arrepentida y yo no voy a estar ahí. Te advertí, Ino, pero tú no quieres escuchar.

* * *

Las cosas no empezaron a andar bien cuando estuvimos juntos. Él quebró día a día todos mis anhelos de príncipes y princesas y yo solo me quedé, esperando que los arreglara, y también queriendo arreglarlo a él. Pero siguió quebrando más y más. Y todas las palabras de Shikamaru, las advertencias de Naruto y Sakura, todos los rumores del resto del pueblo empezaron a cobrar sentido con sus extrañas actitudes. Sasuke como _novio,_ y ni siquiera estoy segura si debería llamarlo así (él nunca definió qué eramos), era un sujeto posesivo y de carácter sensible, siempre listo para comenzar un conflicto de la nada. Pero lo que más me preocupaba era que parecía tener un secreto que no planeaba decirme, y la forma en la que lo protegía era inquietante. Poniéndome restricciones cuando estaba en su hogar, cambiando de actitud radicalmente o incluso poniéndose agresivo. Y sin poder hacer algo al respecto tenía la sensación de que caía en un abismo cada vez más hondo, del cual en cualquier momento iban a bloquear la salida. Él era como una bomba de tiempo, pero no podía escapar de ello. _No quería aceptar que había un peligro en él._ Y por eso mismo, intentando hacer que valiese esa decisión, me encargaba de defenderlo frente al resto, e intentaría unir los pedazos en los que Sasuke estaba destrozado. Y aún así parecía que nunca iban a calzar. _Nada funcionaba._

Hasta que pasó. Estábamos en su casa, como siempre, y él parecía sumergido en una conversación telefónica con su tío Madara. Mientras tanto me distraía en su habitación y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que ir al baño. Para ello tenía que salir y recorrer un pasillo, en donde estaba una pieza que se mantenía todo el tiempo cerrada. Desde que la vi me sentí curiosa al respecto, pero Sasuke nunca pareció ceder para mostrarme o decirme un poco sobre ello. _Su pequeño gran secreto._ Es más, me intentaba alejar de todas las maneras posibles. Ahora había una llave puesta en su cerradura, y mis intenciones cambiaron de un instante a otro. Le di una última mirada y lo pillé tan concentrado en lo suyo que me decidí y lo hice: abrí la puerta y entré. _Y me congelé. Y fue como el ratón encontró su veneno._

 _¿Cómo puedo explicar lo que sentí? ¿Cómo se puede sentir tanto en tan poco?_ Habían fotos mías mientras estaba durmiendo. Habían utensilios para limpiar, y sobretodo, armas guardadas meticulosamente en la habitación. Todos los objetos se conectaban y daban una respuesta, y una terrible realidad.

 _Mi respiración se volvió agitada, al igual que mis latidos, y cuando quise abandonar el lugar, la puerta se cerró._

—Oh, Ino. No deberías haber visto eso—sonó tan templado, pero aún así su voz me dio escalofríos, y cada vez que lo recuerdo siento lo mismo. _Mi cuerpo helándose y todo mi ser paralizándose._ Como pude me volteé y le miré, absolutamente aterrada. Sentía como mis ojos rápidamente se llenaban de lágrimas y soltaba sollozos sin poder controlarlo.

—¿Cómo pudiste?—fue un murmuro mientras mis ojos buscaban los suyos, deseando encontrar algo, algún sentimiento pasando por él, pero no hubo nada. Él estaba vacío. No sé cómo mi volúmen subió, y sin percatarme estaba gritando. Estaba fuera de mí.—¡Te defendí, estuve para ti! Si te caías yo iba a ser la que te atraparía. ¡Cómo puedes hacer esto!

Y todos mis esfuerzos, todas las veces en que dejé de creerme hasta a mí misma por él, no valió. Estaba siendo más que traicionada, _asesinada._ Se había encargado de destruír a la pequeña yo que soñaba con nada más que un poco de su atención y había entregado todo por él. Me había dejado en nada, e incluso valiendo tan poco, se iba a deshacer de mí.

—¿Qué quieres escuchar?—parecía desconcertado y eso me dejaba aún peor, si es que se podía. Estaba destrozada, todo mi ser estaba en el suelo, siendo pisoteado por él.—Todo lo que escuchaste, lo que hicimos, no fui yo. Si te tengo aquí, conmigo, es solo por un motivo casual: volviste a caer por mí.

Por culpa de las lágrimas todo era borroso, pero aún así estaba el instinto que me gritaba que no podía quedarme así. Debía huir por mi vida. Por lo que corrí hacia él e intenté botarlo, mas me abofeteó, y fui yo la que caí.

 _Siempre en el suelo por ti._

—Vamos, sabes lo que viene ahora.

Como pude me levanté y percibí como iba a volver a atacarme. Mis instintos me hicieron defenderme de la manera que sea,y así terminé clavándole mis uñas en su rostro para luego empujarlo. Mientras intentaba abrir la puerta tomó mi pierna, mas le pateé lo más fuerte que pude y la logré abrir. _Y corrí. Corrí como nunca lo había hecho, por mi vida._ Abandoné la casa y no paré hasta encontrarme demasiado lejos. No reconocí donde estaba y me asusté todavía más de lo que ya estaba. Temblorosa tomé mi celular y como pude llamé a la primera persona que vino a mi mente: Shikamaru. Cuando contestó mis sollozos se volvieron un desastre y como pude intenté articular palabras. _Le rogué por mi vida._ Me preguntó dónde estaba y le dije que no tenía idea, por lo que me pidió que siguiera avanzando hasta llegar a algún punto conocido, y que ante todo no cortara la llamada. _Y así fue._ Llegué a un sitio más central y a pesar de que era tarde y ya no había tanta gente se sintió mejor que estar sola y perdida.

 _Él llegó._

Era un absoluto desastre, pero al verlo me quebré aún más. Sin decir nada me abrazó como nunca lo había hecho. Me apretó contra sí como si no me planease soltar y me llevó a mi casa. Aún recuerdo la expresión de pánico de parte de mis padres al verme, y sabía que probablemente Shikamaru debió lucir así al escucharme tras el teléfono. _Todo era caos._

Subimos a mi habitación y él me dijo que durmiera a la par que vigilaba la ventana, y eso hicimos. O al menos lo fingimos. Ambos sabíamos que eso era una mentira, _N_ _o pude dormir: lloré toda la noche y él fue testigo de todo el dolor que tenía para soltar._

 _Nunca estuve tan rota como en ese momento. Y definitivamente, no sabía que se podía caer tanto por alguien, y aún así hundirte todavía más bajo._

* * *

 **¡Hola! Tiempo de los reviews.**

 **-RocioFri: Ayer entré a ver si había actualización, pero creo que entré demasiado temprano porque todavía no había nada... y ahora que recién entro, me llevo la sorpresa de que ya está la parte de Sasuke también xD Genial por mí! Bueno, me gusta la relación que tuvo con Naruto, fue de amistad pero también hubo besos y demás xD me da gusto que Naruto fuera su primera vez... no sé, se sintió muy tierno a la vez. ME ENCANTÓ!** Adjrtk, actualizo ente las 12 y 1, escribo de noche y generalmente empiezo a las diez so, recuerda, esos son los horarios¿? ADJRK, sí, ellos fueron tiernos, personalmente es mi favorita hasta el momento, y ni siquiera creía que iba a ser mi favorito, es una sorpresa hasta para mí lo lindos que quedaron juntos.

 **-RocioFri: SASUINO! Jajaja, bueno por lo que leo, la parte de Sasuke tiene una segunda parte, y no puedo esperar a leerla! Bien redactado, yo pienso que Ino sería la unica capaz de derretir el frío corazón de Sasuke. Muy bien, continua!** ADRJTK, bueno, creo que diste un poco lejos del punto¿? pero ojalá te guste, y perdón, creo que los shippeas y quizás esto no es muy bonito DRHTKL.

 **-Inochan-Uchiha: A futuro me gustaría leer este capitulo pero desde el punto de vista de Sasuke y quizá como tu lo decías, ya seria SasuIno y agregarle más, estuvo estupendo esto que te digo es una idea, hahaha al final tu decides. Me gustó el cap, Y mas que todo la relación de Sakura e Ino, rayos, siempre he pensando que así son ellas. Buen cap.** Creo que sería muy enfermo leerlo desde el punto de Sasuke, pero también interesante porque el oculta mucho adjrk. Gracias, y sí, yo también, me gusta mucho su amistad. ¡Gracias!

 **\- a: Es entendible la emoción de Ino. Sasuke fue durante muchos años su amor platónico, su primer amor. Sin embargo creo que esta relación terminará siendo igual a la de Lee. Porque Sasuke esta sólo, triste y frágil y necesita algún tipo de apoyo, creo, más que alguien a quien amar. O bueno, así lo veo yo y puede que me equivoque. Lo sabre en la segunda parte. Respondiendo a tu pregunta. De todas maneras quisiera un poco mas de la relación de Ino y Naruto. Pero de este Naruto, exactamente igual al que describiste. Otra pareja que me emocionaria un monton, aunque aún no aparezca, es Sai. Creo que con tu forma de escribir, seria genial ver una relación de estos dos.** Creo que terminó peor ADJRK. Me gusta esto porque parecía que iba hacia un lado y apuesto que terminó muy distinto a como todas se lo imaginaban, ¿no? adjrk. Personalmente me gustaría escribir de ellos, quedé muy contenta con la relación que tuvieron y me gustaría darles más, a parte que no pillé tanto contenido de ellos como creí que habría. Sí, Sai se viene y prometo que va a ser algo muy bueno y bonito. ¡Gracias!

 **Bueno, les cuento que estamos ya en el clímax de la historia y entrando a sus capítulos finales, pero no se preocupen que va a haber mucho contenido relacionado. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Capítulo VII: Chouji

_Sasuke Uchiha había desaparecido._

Él había huido tras nuestro último encuentro, aparentemente abandonando Konoha. Mas nadie estaba seguro y aquello me causaba escalofríos. Más que escalofríos, en realidad. No podía dormir, la inseguridad y miedo era algo que se había vuelto habitual en mí, tal cual la paranoia. Me sentía en peligro a cada momento y no podía evitar pensar que él iba a aparecerse tras mi espalda y terminar su cometido. Y cuando finalmente lograba quedarme dormida era víctima de las pesadillas más retorcidas y despertaba, sumida en un ataque de pánico que no podía detener. En el día me sentía asfixiada en casa, pero al momento de salir y enfrentar las calles mis látidos incrementaban y nuevamente me entraba un miedo del cual no era capaz de escapar. No podía estar sola, por lo que mis padres y todos mis amigos se vieron obligados a permanecer rotativamente conmigo, cuidando que todo estuviera en orden, lo cual me hacía sentir mal al arrebatarles de su tiempo, mas por otro lado era lindo ver como ciertas personas que no estaban tan presentes en mi vida se acercaban y me ayudaban con la mayor amabilidad del mundo.

 _Los primeros días fueron duros._ En realidad, no sé a cuánto tiempo me refiero, pues todo este proceso de buscar mi salud mental fue más largo de lo que se pueden imaginar. _Shikamaru fue testigo de todos mis gritos y lágrimas, de todas mis caídas y recaídas, y lo peor de todo es que sabía que él odiaba verme llorar._ Una de las partes más duras de todo fue el vivir el dolor del resto, porque no era solo algo mío. Ver a mis padres destrozados, el encontrar a Sakura con los ojos rojizos y ver cómo Chouji y Shikamaru luchaban con no dejar salir todos los sentimientos y pensamientos que se cargaban. _Porque nadie me culpara, a pesar de que yo fui la única que se condujo a todo este desastre._ Y lo odiaba, ya que hubiese preferido que me culparan, que me restregaran en la cara sus advertencias, pero nada. _Solo conseguí hacerles daño._

Y concentrarse en mí misma tampoco ayudaba. _Estaba jodida._ No me sentía bien fuera de mi casa, ni tampoco dentro. No había un momento del día en donde pudiese encontrar la paz y mi mente era un caos. _Había caído, y no sabía cómo salir._ Era como si de repente fuese una discapacitada y tuviese que acostumbrarme a ver una vida distinta, una que no me gustaba. _No iba a poder lograr todos mis sueños, ni siquiera podía salir de mi casa sola._

—¿Tienes hambre?

 _Me había alejado de la realidad, otra vez. Ahogada en mis pensamientos, como siempre. Se había vuelto una tortura de la cual no podía escapar, ni tampoco sobrellevar._ Pestañeé mientras se divisaba nuevamente todo. Estaba Shikamaru conmigo, mirándome expectante. Entonces sus palabras tomaron sentido en mi cabeza y negué. Él suspiró y asintió.

—Ino...

Sus ojos encontraron los míos y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Era la mirada que a veces encontraba en mis papás, y estaba compuesta de una profunda tristeza y dolor, hasta desesperanza. Sin siquiera prevenirlo, comencé a llorar.

—Lo siento tanto—me disculpé, porque era lo que sentía que debía hacer con todos, siempre.—Yo no quise todo esto...

Y él me abrazó, tal cual lo tuvo que hacer desde que todo esto empezó. Shikamaru nunca había sido una persona de afecto físico, por lo que demostrarnos cariño de esa forma resultaba un tanto raro en un inicio, mas podía decir que en ese momento se sintió como el único lugar seguro que había para mí. En donde todos estos sentimientos y miedos no tenían lugar, y en donde podía permitirme dejar de ser esta chica destrozada. A pesar de todo el cariño y apoyo que recibí, gran parte de las personas no sabían cómo tratarme y, viéndome como un pequeño y delicado cristal, tenían miedo de que al más mínimo contacto algo malo ocurriese, por lo que las personas con las que me involucraba de esa forma eran pocas. Y de cierta forma, lo agradecía, pues ellos sabían cuál era el momento indicado para hacerlo.

 _Por un solo momento las cosas no estuvieron tan mal._

* * *

No sé cómo había terminado aceptando acompañar a Shikamaru y Chouji a ver el atardecer, pero ahí estábamos, sentados un poco antes de la superficie que daba con las grandes caras de la ciudad, con la mirada puesta en el sol y sosteniendo un intento de relajada conversación. _Nunca nada era relajado._ Pero lo intentaba, por ellos. Entonces Chouji llamó nuestras atenciones y de repente sacó un papel.

—No sé si sea el momento indicado, pero escribí unas palabras, ¿puedo leerlas?—había algo tan dulce en esa pregunta y toda su intención que obviamente acepté. Estaba sinceramente curiosa por lo que Chouji tenía que decir. Entonces él aclaró su garganta y finalmente empezó a leer su escrito.

— _Querida Ino, estas son unas palabras para ti. Lo siento Shikamaru, ya te haré una a ti_ —interrumpimos su narración con nuestras risas y el ambiente se volvió más ameno, como debía de ser cuando estaba con ellos, _mi equipo._ — _Bien, te contaré que desde pequeño relacioné a las niñas con flores y a los chicos con insectos revoloteando por ahí. Cuando te conocí pensé que tú debías ser la rosa, pues eras la niña más bonita que había visto y me sonrías muy tierna. Para mí la rosa era una flor despampanante, mas nada más. No obstante, cuando te conocí, y digo realmente te conocí, descubrí que esa rosa podía ser mucho más que solo alguien bonita, y que tú brillabas no solo por tu exterior_ —sonreía sin poder evitarlo y había una calidez en mi pecho llegando a mi rostro y sintiéndose como _ese_ antes.— _Entonces creciste y empezaste a tener problemas, y parecía que todas estas personas que lograron hacerte daño se habían deshecho de tus espinas. Te vi caer duro, pero al tiempo volver a pararte, tardando unas veces más que otras, pero de todas formas haciéndolo. Ahora mismo, mi hermosa rosa, han vuelto a cortar tus espinas, pero quiero que recuerdes que pueden volver a crecer, y que tus pétalos renacerán contigo. Que saldrás de esta y volverás a renacer, y que por favor te lo grabes en la cabeza y luches por ello, porque es demasiado desconsolador ver marchitarse a una flor que estaba destinada a brillar. Mi querida Ino, querida rosa, te quiero fuerte, y sobretodo, te quiero volver a ver brillar._

Me arrojé a sus brazos sin dudarlo, recibiendo el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Lloré, pero sé que fue por felicidad. Tiempo después estábamos mirando el cielo, yo entre ellos y con mi rostro acunado en el pecho de Chouji y una mano entrelazada con la de Shikamaru. Cerré los ojos un momento, encontrando cierta paz que creía perdida.

 _Y nuevamente volví a pensar que las cosas no estaban tan mal._

 _"Te quiero fuerte"._ Chouji... gracias. Pero lo lamento, que a ti no te puedo decir siguiente, porque a ti no te voy a dejar ir.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Momento de reviews. Quiero confesarles que tenía mucho miedo de leer lo que iban a comentar del capítulo, y es que hasta para mí fue una gran sorpresa toda la trama, y estaba súper insegura al respecto pues sentía que estaba escribiendo algo muy fuerte y quizás no les gustase, aparte que tengo a unas SasuIno shippers por ahí¿? En fin, aquí vamos:**

 **-RocioFri: Me encantaría leer la parte desde el punto de vista de Sasuke... sería muy interesante saber por qué actúa de esa forma D: Muy buen capítulo, fue muy emocionante, la verdad. Me gusta que Shikamaru sea la persona que esté ahí para Ino en todo momento... Shikamaru tendrá algún sentimiento amoroso hacia Ino? Bueno, seguiré leyendo.** Sí, lo sería, ADJRK. Ayy, gracias ; ; como dije antes, estaba muy insegura, temía que no les gustase, pero ahora me siento mejor, aparte que siento que este capítulo va a ser mucho más lindo y les puede gustar aún más¿? Shikamaru es el mejor, solo diré eso. ADJLÑ.

 **-Inochan-Uchiha: Ah caray, yo que pensaba que todo iba ser color de rosas. Impactante, siento que Ino va aprendiendo más y sin embargo también pasando la mal. Así es la verdad, y quizá por eso es una gran historia este fic porque muestra como son las cosas. Cierto, retiro lo dicho, muy enfermo seria leerlo de punto de Sasuke pensé que no haría nada malo, pero, salió lo contrario, hahaha.** ADRJTK Espero no haber arruinado tu SasuIno¿? Sí, creo que se aprende de cosas así, y quería plasmar eso, que si sales de una experiencia así te vuelves alguien muy fuerte y maduro. Ayy, gracias ; ; ADHRK pero de todas formas puede ir, de hecho es un reto muy interesante narrarlo desde el punto de vista del malo, personalmente me encantaría hacerlo, aunque sea enfermo y todo.

 **-Proxy57: Estuvo fuerte, pero aún así me gusto mucho este capítulo, desde el otro capítulo ya suponía algo así no se porque pero ya lo suponía. Shikamaru es tan buen amigo y no me gustaría que rompiera su amistad con Ino. El momento en que Ino lo llamo me hizo sonreír y me hizo reflexionar que tan importante es en su vida y como el amor no lo es todo y la amistad es más fuerte. Continúa me fascina y quiero saber qué le va a pasar a Ino con un Sasuke psicopa intentando desaserse de ella. Espero que Sasuke sufra por hacerla sufrir y después quiera que ella vuelva y ella le diga que no y le de un golpe XD.** Omg, no creí que nadie lo sospechara, sinceramente. Aparte que lucía parecido a lo de Rock Lee según yo¿? Pero recuerden, nunca voy a repetir una situación, lo que le pase con cada personaje será distinto y así aportará cosas diferentes a la trama. A mí igual, son tan lindos ; ; Y sí, fue un momento simbólico de eso, también su conversación con Sakura. No sé si involucre más a Sasuke la verdad, pero sus acciones sí seguirán ahí¿? ¡Saludos!

 **\- Arekusa (no sé por qué tu nombre se quita cuando lo pongo separado): baila baila... eso si que no me lo esperaba. O sea, sabía que Sasuke no traía nada bueno, pero me imaginaba más una relación tóxica y no a un loco psicópata. Y Shikamaru, pues tenía razón. Solo puedo decir, pobre Ino. ¿Shikamaru será el siguiente? psdt: Que bueno oír lo de Sai. Me emocionó sólo de pensar como llegará a su vida y en que momento.** Me encanta haberlas sorprendido ADJRTK. No, en sí todo esto es mi venganza hacia Sasuke y todo lo malo que ha causado¿? O sea, Shikamaru estará muy presente, pero más allá de eso no adelantaré, jiji. Sai será un amor, créeme, yo sé que les gustará.

 **Bueno, ¡nos vemos pronto!**


	9. Capítulo VIII: Shikamaru

Las cosas habían mejorado, esta vez de una forma estable. Crecí, todos lo hicimos. Tenía 21 años y me sentía en la cúspide de mi vida. Nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanos todos los de mi generación y pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, disfrutando como si no hubiese un mañana, a pesar de que pensábamos en ello más de lo habitual. Era prácticamente una adulta y me encontraba en el momento de tomar decisiones importantes, hacer movimientos para mi futuro y consolidar lo que sería de mi en unos años más. Ya tenía claro que quería trabajar en el negocio familiar y quizás colaborar con Sakura, inclusive involucrarme en la academia o en asuntos de carácter político y administrativo. En realidad me preocupaban más el resto. Específicamente una persona, a pesar de que no lo admitiría en voz alta. Shikamaru.

Temari, una chica de otra aldea que mantenía una amistad con Shika, realizaba visitas cada vez más seguidas a Konoha y todos especulaban que mantenía una relación con él. Por su parte, él no nos había contado nada, mas ese no era un motivo para descartar la situación. Shikamaru podía ser un reservado total en ese ámbito, y justamente eso me mataba por dentro en estos momentos. Porque si era verdad que él mantenía una relación con ella, ¿qué significaba todo lo que sentía cuando estábamos juntos? ¿qué iba a ser de mí?

Sé que soy la mayor tonta del mundo, pero no he podido evitar caer por él, realmente fuerte. No lo buscaba, y quizá eso fue lo más bonito en lo nuestro (¿nuestro?). Desde que ocurrió lo de Sasuke nos hemos acercado más, y en un principio no vi las cosas de esa forma, porque hubiera sido tonta (a pesar de que ya soy una). Yo estaba herida y él me apoyó, tal cual Shouji y muchas otras personas más. Solo estaba siendo el mejor amigo del mundo. No obstante, cuando me recuperé él siguió ahí, y no es que esperaba que se alejara o algo por el estilo, mas sentí que lo nuestro se había elevado. Habíamos encontrado un nuevo nivel de confianza y de alguna forma nos habíamos descubierto otra vez. Y es que en estos momentos de nuestras vidas éramos prácticas todos los días una nueva persona, nos estábamos volviendo adultos. Lo veía todos los días crecer, y me gustaba la persona que era Shikamaru. Su manera de pensar, sus anhelos, sus actitudes. Sentía que podíamos ser compatibles, que nuestras vidas juntas funcionarían bien. Y sabía que sería parte de su vida, pues soy su mejor amiga, mas secretamente esperaba que fuera de otra manera.

Si Shikamaru estaba con Temari iba a quedar desconsolada, y ya estaba harta de sufrir por amor. Había superado tantas cosas y aprendido de la vida, que no obtener un simple final feliz era francamente injusto. ¿No se supone que después de la tormenta venía el sol? Me había prometido que yo merecía grandes cosas, y todos me repetían lo mismo. Tenía una ilusión bastante bonita sobre lo que sería mi vida y que nada de lo que anhelaba pudiese cumplirse era desolador.

Y él no podía mentirme. No podía hacernos esto. Porque sabía que no existía otra explicación frente a la tensión cada vez que nos observamos más tiempo de lo normal, cuando pillaba su mirada sobre mí o viceversa. Cuando nos reíamos demasiado sobre algo y notábamos lo cómplices y compatibles que éramos el uno para el otro. Cuando invadíamos el espacio personal del otro y se sentía tan bien, o esos celos genuinos que nacen en nosotros. Que están en mí, ardiéndome, tomando descaradamente cada uno de mis pensamientos. Si había amor entonces yo no era la única que lo estaba sintiendo. Aunque no lo admitiese, sus acciones lo delataban. Shikamaru me correspondía, y era cuestión de tiempo para que lo admitiéramos y fuésemos feliz. O al menos eso esperaba. No sabía qué tanto iba a tardar lo nuestro. Quizá nuestra historia no estaba destinada a reproducirse, al menos en estos momentos. Quizá nos anhelaríamos en silencio meses, años, o toda la vida. Quizá nos amaríamos para siempre pero nunca estaríamos juntos.

Habían tantas posibilidades, pero mi corazón y mente solo querían centrarse en una, y esa era el final feliz.

Tuve un mal presentimiento cuando organizaste una fiesta. Era el final del verano y todos sabíamos que en unos días más todos empezaríamos a dedicarnos a nuestros planes, y tú te habías mantenido tan callado al respecto, que ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que ibas a hacer. Shouji tampoco, ni Naruto. Nadie, en realidad. ¿Qué tanto ocultabas?

Estábamos todos reunidos, yo me sentaba entre Shouji y Sakura, con un revoltijo horrible en mi estómago. Ibas a hacer un anuncio, y sabía que se trataba precisamente de tu futuro. Intenté actuar lo más calmada posible, y como si no sospechase nada, te escuché. Disimulé frente a todos, por ti.

—Tengo algo que contarles—sonabas titubeante, y ese no eras tú en lo absoluto. Vacilabas constantemente y parecías querer retroceder, pero te conocía, y tú no harías eso. Por lo que seguiste.—Sé que han habido muchos rumores sobre Temari y yo, y esos... son verdad. Nos iremos mañana a su aldea, su padre me consiguió un trabajo muy importante y tengo que ir e instalarme. Esta será nuestra última noche juntos, así que celebremos.

Pero para mí no había nada que celebrar. Estaba desconcertada, aunque no debería. Y dolida, sobretodo eso. Pillé a Sakura observándome con un ademán triste y me pregunté qué tan buena había sido ocultando mis sentimientos. Ignoré a Shikamaru el resto de la fiesta y me concentré en olvidar sus declaraciones, mas estaban estancadas en mi mente. Me recorrían cada centímetro del cuerpo y me carcomían. Estaba destrozada, pero debía disimular. De repente no tenía idea qué sería de mí y todos los días que venían se sentían tristes y vacíos. Solo tuve claro en perseguirte cuando te despedías de todos y abandonabas la fiesta, pues debías viajar temprano y no podías quedarte mucho tiempo.

Pude alcanzarte cuando ya habías dado unos cuantos pasos del recinto, y te observé, considerando retroceder y tragarme todos mis sentimientos. Mas como aprendí de ti, no debía abandonar.

—¡Shikamaru!

Te volteaste, sorprendido, y caminaste hasta mí. Fue entonces cuando noté que estaba en blanco y no tenía claro en lo absoluto lo que iba a decirte. Así que solo atiné a pronunciar lo primero que pasó por mi mente.

—No puedes irte.

—Ino...—me hablaste y miraste con un semblante serio, mas sabía que ocultabas algo más.—Lo lamento, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Sus palabras solamente me causaron irritación.

—Eres el peor de todos. Una decepción. ¿En serio no pudiste contarme antes? Soy tu mejor amiga—le reclamé, sufriendo al pronunciar lo último. Mis ojos ardían y sentía las lágrimas amenazando con salir.—¿No pudiste advertirme? Estoy destrozada, Shikamaru.

—En serio lo lamento—me dijo, sin hacer contacto visual conmigo. Y eso solo me hacía enfurecer más, y al mismo tiempo, salir de mi lógica.

—Eres un imbécil—le insulté, mirándole con odio. Y entonces lo otro solo sucedió.—No amas a Temari. No lo haces.

—No tienes idea de lo que hablas—sonó enojado y sus ojos se posaron en los míos, como si intentase probarme que me equivocaba. Y yo no lo hacía, así que seguí.

—No, no lo haces—le reprendí, y repentinamente mi vulnerabilidad salió a la luz. Me sentí débil y mi voz tembló.—Sé que no. No puedes... no es verdad.

—¿Y por qué no lo es?—cuestionó él, firme. Le sentí más cerca, y no supe si fui yo la que se movió, él o ambos. No importó, porque tenía sus ojos sobre los míos y se sentía como si invadiera toda mi alma. Y también su tono era distinto. Parecía curioso, expectante a que admitiera algo. Y sabía que este era el momento para sacar todo esto a luz.

—Porque tú me amas a mí—de repente había suavidad en mi voz y todo se sentía como un dulce momento de declaración.—Porque somos el uno para el otro, y conectamos perfectamente. Somos un rompecabezas, destinados a formar algo hermoso. Porque cuando reímos se siente como si estuviéramos solamente los dos, y cuando estás cerca es como tener mi hogar—entonces hubo un quiebre en mi voz y me encontré sollozando.—Porque podemos ser muy felices juntos. Y porque mi vida sería perfecta junto a ti, y sé que tú también lo sabes.

Él no respondió. Bajó la mirada y envolvió sus brazos fuertemente en mí, y a pesar de que su compañía se sentía como los cielos, ese abrazo tenía sabor a despedida. Y así fue, porque me soltaste, volteaste y seguiste tu camino.

—¡Shikamaru, no puedes dejarme! ¡Vuelve, Shikamaru! ¡Shikamaru!

Pero ya había perdido de vista su silueta y el único sonido que me envolvía eran mis sollozos. Observé y esperé a que volvieras, pero eso no pasó. Te habías esfumado. Te ibas en la mañana y de repente ya no eras parte de mi vida. Ya no tenía amor, y al parecer tampoco un mejor amigo.

Shouji llegó demasiado pronto a donde estaba y sospeché que escuchó toda la pelea, pero no le di interés. Sentí sus brazos, mas no llegaba a reconfortarme. A pesar de su calidez, no encajaba de la manera en que quería ni se sentía igual.

—No te preocupes, Shikamaru es un imbécil. Estaremos bien.

¿Pero realmente lo estaría, podría? ¿En verdad despertaría un día y me sentiría bien, cuando sentía que había perdido a la persona más importante de mi vida? Como lo veía, ya nada sería igual.

Shikamaru, no has respondido mis llamadas y no has intentado comunicarte con ninguno de nosotros. Realmente se siente como si no estuvieras aquí, como si no fueras real. Pero lo eres, y lo fuiste. Y cambiaste mi vida de una forma que nunca olvidaré.

 **Por hacerme descubrir que no debo esperar que la vida me entregue nada positivo, sino que debo buscarlo, gracias Shikamaru. No estoy segura si puedo decir esto, pero, siguiente.**


	10. Capítulo XIX: Sai (pt1)

La vida siguió. Poco a poco, todos empezaron a seguir sus propios caminos y observé como nos convertíamos de jóvenes irresponsables a adultos probando formar una vida. Me encontré más sola de lo que hubiese querido y me vi obligada a dejar ir la persona que era. Con Shikamaru alejado de mí tuve que aprender a ser responsable respecto a mi propia vida y tomar consciencia de mis decisiones. En un principio fue difícil, pues sentía que estaba entregándome a un lugar completamente desconocido y aquello asustaba, mas terminé encontrando gusto en poseer tal control sobre mí y tener el poder de que todo sea maravilloso en mi vida.

Tenía 23 y no había tenido una relación en cuestión de años, y sorprendentemente, descubrí que no la estaba buscando. Había dado con la estabilidad y madurez que probablemente necesité durante tantos años y no iba a renunciar fácilmente a la paz que había adquirido gracias a ello. Mi vida tomaba forma, tal cual yo como la mujer que era. Mi rutina era estudiar durante las mañanas, en camino de transformarme en una profesional, y en las tardes me encargaba del negocio familiar. Algunas noches decidía darme una noche de diversión y salía a algún bar o entraba en alguna fiesta, teniendo alguna aventura cada cierto tiempo, mas todo pasajero, pues lo había preestablecido en las reglas que creé para mí misma (porque era en serio el tener control sobre yo misma).

Primero, no revelaría mi identidad. Inventaría un nombre y otra historia sobre mí, y así cualquier desconocido con el cual me involucrara en realidad no sabría nada sobre mí. Segundo, no entregaría mi número a nadie, todo es cosa de una vez. Y tercero, solo podía estar con personas que tuvieran las mismas intenciones que yo, por lo que cualquier sospechoso de un posible enamoramiento o con deseos de algo formal eran descartados. Cumplía todas y mi vida se mantenía en orden.

Claro, hasta que apareció él.

Aquel día en la florería se sintió como la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban y tomaba consciencia de su existencia, no obstante, él me corrigió y contó que en realidad ya habíamos tenido un par de encuentros. Pero comencemos esto adecuadamente, desde el inicio, entreguémosle la entrada triunfal que él merece.

Estaba atendiendo la florería un tanto aburrida, extrañamente sin nada en mi mente. El ritmo del negocio se mantenía lento tal día, entrando irregularmente cada mucho tiempo algún cliente. Afuera se podía admirar un día soleado y hermoso, causando deseos de salir a disfrutar tal clima. Repentinamente sonaron las campanas colocadas en la puerta, indicando que esta había sido abierta. Levanté la mirada, contemplando como un cliente se acercaba al mostrador con una sonrisa cordial. A simple vista pude apreciar que era un chico bastante joven, delgado y extremadamente pálido. Le devolví la sonrisa y pregunté en qué podía ayudarle, mas él guardó silencio un momento, colocando un semblante pensativo, y aquello me dio un tiempo para admirarlo más detalladamente. Tanto sus ojos y cabellos eran de color negro y sus facciones se encontraban bastante definidas, mas no estaban marcadas, dándole un aura joven. Le consideré guapo.

—¿Ya decidiste qué querías?—pregunté en un tono amable, sonriéndole. Aparentemente teníamos bastante tiempo hasta que entrara otro cliente, por lo que no me preocupaba el tiempo que tardara en atenderlo.

—Sí—él me confirmó, después asintiendo de manera rápida. Amplié un tanto más la curvatura de mis labios, atenta ante sus palabras.—Quiero invitarte a salir.

—¿Qué?—salió involuntariamente de mis labios, y pronto mi rostro demostraba lo confundida que estaba. Le miré, aún sin procesar correctamente sus palabras, mas él siguió.

—Pues eso—y después soltó una risa, la cual fue adorable (mas no lo admití en voz alta).—Tú no me recuerdas, ¿verdad?

Guardé silencio, estudiándole detenidamente y buscando alguna memoria suya, mas nada. En verdad no sabía quién era él en aquel momento.

—No lo haces—confirmó, sonriente mas con un tono que dejaba entrever su decepción. Tan solo solté una risa nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer, sin embargo él prosiguió.—Nos conocimos en un bar, conversamos unos momentos. Me dijiste que te llamabas Emma y eras parte de la FBI—quise reírme en ese instante, pues me sorprendió lo ridícula que había sido en aquel momento, todo culpa del alcohol.—Días después pasé a la florería y te encontré, mas tú no pareciste reconocerme, y por supuesto, me di cuenta que mentiste aquella noche. Creí que me molestaría, pero no, al contrario, me llamó la atención y me interesé en ti, así que estuve dándome ánimos estos últimos días y finalmente me atreví a buscarte.

—Eres muy dulce—respondí, conmovida ante tal historia. En realidad parecía ser un buen chico, mas no iba a permitir a nadie ingresar a mi vida de tal forma.—Pero en este momento no deseo nada serio, lo lamento.

—Yo tampoco—confesó, aún sonriente. Por alguna razón aquello me desconcertó.—Lo siento si te di esa impresión, pero no quiero nada serio, o sea, no me opongo a ello, solo es que no sé si pasará. Tan solo quiero conocerte y descubrir qué sucederá con mi interés por ti. No tengo la menor idea si resultará o no, ni siquiera hasta qué punto. No puedo planear un futuro si no te conozco, Emma.

Reí ante la mención de mi nombre falso y aguardé unos momentos antes de contestar. Pensé en sus palabras y encontré que todo hacía sentido y era yo la que me tomaba tales atribuciones.

—No me llamo Emma—confesé, ligeramente avergonzada de mi mentira. Extendí mi mano hacia él, lista para presentarme.—Ino Yamanaka.

—Mucho gusto Ino—respondió cordialmente, estrechando un instante mientras volvía a hablar.—Soy Sai.

—Pues, Sai—retorné mi mano devuelta a mi cuerpo a la par que mis ojos se posaban sobre los suyos al hablarle.—Tendrás que pensar en algún panorama, porque saldremos.

—Está bien, eso haré—durante unos momentos nos quedamos simplemente sonriéndonos, hasta que él rompió el contacto segundos después.—Nos vemos, Ino.

—Nos vemos.

Y así observé como se volteaba y abandonaba la florería, pronto perdiendo de vista su silueta mientras nacía una boba sonrisa en mi rostro.

En ese momento no sospechaba en lo más mínimo la repercusión que Sai iba a tener en mi vida.


End file.
